Damon and Rebekah
The relationship between Damon Salvatore and Rebekah is complex since they had a one night stand with each other and Rebekah was romantically involved with Stefan in the 1920s. They are referred to by fans as "Debekah." Season Three In Smells Like Teen Spirit, Damon get introduced to Rebekah as Klaus has left her behind after finding out that Damon has found Mikael. Elena asked Damon to keep an eye on Rebekah so that she can get Stefan to use his humanity again. Rebekah coyly tells Damon she knows he’s trying to distract her—then, after telling him no fight between the two of them could ever be fair, she stabs him right in the gut. In Dangerous Liasons, Rebekah went to Matt to say sorry for what happened to him but Matt told her to leave him alone. Damon arrived to find Rebekah standing at the bar so Damon poured them both a drink. Damon tells her, she needs someone that is more durable and Rebekah replies who would that be. Damon and Rebekah are next seen in his bedroom, ripping off each other's clothes madly. Damon and Rebekah then have sex. leaves the Salvatore boarding house.]] In All My Children, Elena rings Damon to say sorry for what she said to him but Damon replies he is over it. Rebekah is then seen waking up next to Damon in his bed . Damon comes to the door and opens it to see Elena standing there shocked. Rebekah walks past Elena with a smile on her face. In episode 1912, Damon arrives at the mystic grill and sees Rebekah talking to Carol. After Carol tells Rebekah that the Salvatore owned the mills back in the day, she went over to Damon and Stefan to talk about it. Later when Rebekah catches Damon's dart, she tells Damon that Sage knew Finn 900 years ago. When Stefan leaves the bar, Damon and Rebekah forces him to feed on a girl in the street because he needs it to survive so Stefan drinks and just about drinks her dry like he did in 1912 but Damon stops him. Damon tells Rebekah to leave. In the episode Break On Through, Sage convinces Damon to get close to Rebekah to find out why she is asking about the trees. Damon seduces Rebekah and the two end up Kissing and having sex again. While Rebekah is sleeping Sage comes into Damon's bedroom and goes into her mind and finds out that there is another white oak tree. Damon looked at the old 1912 log book and finds that they used the white oak tree to build thewickery bridge. Sage tells Rebekah about the bridge and she is seen burning the parts used on the bridge. Damon said to Sage why did you do it and she said that he didn't tell him that Finn and the other Originals were bound together. However, Damon finds a sign which was made of the white wood and that now they can kill the Originals. In The Murder of One, Rebekah tortures Damon after feeling betrayed because he pretended to like her and used her to get information on the White Oak Tree. Later after Stefan tries to bargain the remaining White Oak Stakes for Damon's freedom, Rebekah lets Damon go even though they don't have all the stakes as a sign of faith. When Klaus comments on this, Rebekah says that she respects the Salvatore's because they are willing to fight for each other and die for each other, which is more than she can say for Klaus. In The Departed, when Rebekah comes to see Damon at the storage warehouse, Damon hides Rebekah and tells her to be quiet. The two then try to get Klaus' body out of the storage warehouse before Alaric finds them. Alaric shows up though, and stakes Klaus. Just as he is ready to kill Rebekah, Damon yells at Rebekah to run, saving her. Season Four In Growing Pains, Rebekah was looking through some old drawings of Klaus' when Damon shows up with a white oak stake. He tried to attack Rebekah but she pushed the stake out of his hand. Damon ran when Rebekah was shot with wooden bullets. Quotes Season Three :Damon: '''So you might not want to come here for a while. We have a new house mate, Barbie Klaus.' ---- :'Rebekah: Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me, you should be mean. :Damon: Well I could be mean, if that's what you're into. :Rebekah: You're distracting me. Why? :Damon: Just trying to be a good housemate. :Rebekah: There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that. :-- Smells Like Teen Spirit. ---- :Rebekah: (staring at Caroline and Matt) Of course she looks beautiful, Nik gave her everything she's wearing! :Damon: You're no dog yourself... :Rebekah: Was that supposed to be a compliment? :Damon: You tried to kill Elena last night, you don't get compliments. :Rebekah: Caveman! :Damon: You would've broken him in a second. :Rebekah: Are you suggesting that I can't be gentle? :Damon: Nope. Just that you should be with someone more durable. :Rebekah: And who would that be? :-- Dangerous Liaisons. ---- :Rebekah: So let's not make a big deal out of it. :Damon: My thoughts exactly. :Rebekah: Besides, I expect you to come calling soon enough. :Damon: Ah ha, let's not hold your breath. :-- All My Children. ---- : '''Damon: (to Stefan about Rebekah) Oh, she-devil 9' clock. : Damon: You know you don't have to disguise your true motives blondy Bex. If you want more sex, just ask for it. : Rebekah: Not enough liquor in the world. : Damon: Oh come on, it was too good for you to be this hostile. : -- 1912 ---- : Damon : Did I ever tell you you're sexy when you're bitchy? : Rebekah : We're talking now are we, cause you were rude the other day using me to help you with Stefan and doing me away like a stray dog. : Rebekah : You were mean. : Damon : You like mean. : -- Break On Through Season Four : Rebekah : You should know better than to sneak up on a lady. : Damon : Good advice, have you seen one. : Rebekah : Tragic about Elena, not to make a grey cloud grayer but does Matt have automobile insurance. : -- Growing Pains : Rebekah : ... and Elena has no point. : Damon : What about me? : Rebekah : You have a nice behind! : -- Into the Wild : Rebekah: You're alive. : Damon: Yeah. : Rebekah: Why didn't you go with them? : Damon: Needed a siesta. : Rebekah: You gave up, did you? : Damon: I didn't give up. I just realized you can't control everything, no matter how hard you try. Let's just say I made peace with that fact. : Rebekah: Peace? You love Elena, you always will. She becomes human, she may not feel the same way about you. You'll never know peace. : Damon: Life sucks. Get a helmet. : Rebekah: You did something selfless, Damon. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're becoming a halfway decent person. : ''-- Down The Rabbit Hole'' : Rebekah: Where is it? The cure? I know someone has it. : Damon: Yes, someone. Katherine. : Rebekah: Katherine? The Doppelgänger? : Damon: Yes, sneaky little bitch must've been spying on us for weeks. She killed Jeremy. (Rebekah looks down) Or somebody did. He killed your brother, let's not with the fake sad face. : Rebekah: I didn't say I was going to miss him. But I'm not heartless, he was Elena's only family. : Damon: Good. make him some flowers. You have to help me find Bonnie. : Rebekah: We need to find Katherine. : Damon: If there's one thing that's a guarantee in this miserable, little world is that Katherine Pierce is gone. We need to find Bonnie. Oh! And beware of the immortal Silas. He was asleep in that cave, he's awake now. : Rebekah: So, you think Bonnie's dead? : Damon: Never thought I'd say this, but hope not. : Rebekah: How can I be out in the open like this? : Damon: Afraid of big, bad Silas? : Rebekah: No! : Damon: Scaredy cat! : Rebekah: I'm not a scaredy cat. My brother Kol drove himself mad worrying about Silas rising. It would benefit us all to be a bit concerned. And you're one to talk anout being afraid, you're also scared, you're 1,200 miles away from where you're supposed to be. : Damon: Hey! Somebody needed to find Bonnie. : Rebekah: Stefan could've done that. Aren't you Elena's current love? It's hard to keep track these days. Shouldn't you be home comforting her? Or are you terrified of being there when she realizes that her brother's dead?... : Damon: (Suddenly grabs Rebekah and she gets shot by an arrow) : Rebekah: Ow! : Damon: Sorry, but either you or me. (Then goes to chase Vaughn and takes him down) : Damon: Took you long enough. : Rebekah: Sorry, I had to dig the arrow out of my spine. Thank you for that. : Damon: Well, you want a lead on Katherine Pierce. Here's your guy. (Tortures Vaughn with a knife) : Vaughn: Torture me all you want. You can't kill me. The hunter's curse will torment you forever. : Damon: It'll be worth it. : Rebekah: He's right, we can't kill him. But that doesn't mean we can't tear him apart. Piece by piece. Nerve by nerve. Till the pain is so severe that your brain shuts it off to give you one tiny moment of blessed relief. And then we'll heal you, and do it again and again and again. : Damon: You are creepy. : Rebekah: Thank you. : Vaughn: I was tracking dense of vampires across Colorado, Katherine found me, said she could help me find Silas. So I hear about the hunter's mark, the cure. : Rebekah: How? : Vaughn: She has someone on the inside, some werewolf girl. Friends with your professor. : Damon: Hayley. Tyler Lockwood's old friend. I knew she was shady. Where did Katherine find her? : Vaughn: New Orleans. That's all I know. : Damon: Good! Slome in the well. Starve to death, not our faults. I'm gonna go find Bonnie. : Rebekah: I've got a lead on the cure, Damon. I'm gonna find it. I suppose you don't mind. You never wanted Elena to be human again, anyway. : Damon: I wanted that cure for her because it's what she wanted. You might think I'm afraid to go back, but I'm not. Because I know what she needs. She needs me to bring her best friend home. : ''-- Stand By Me '' : Damon: You! Thought you were still vacationing on numskull island. : Rebekah: Ah! I was still looking for answers. And all I found was your professor Shane, dead. And with him, anything anyone knows about the cure. : Damon: Guess you won't turn into a real girl after all. : Rebekah: Ah! I'll get the cure. I just need Katherine and I'm betting you can help me find her. : Damon: Why would I help you? : Rebekah: (Shows Damon a Vial of Blood) Because I was smart enough to bring a pinch of my brother's blood. How else would you interrogate a vampire who's practically dead from a wolf bite? : Damon: Fine! Follow me. I might know where to look. : Rebekah: Why exactly would you think a sick vampire would check in to a hospital? : Damon: See a little bright thing in the sky? It's called the Sun. He needs to avoid that. Plus, the hospital's opened twenty-four seven. Not to mention, he's hungry and delusional. : Rebekah: Impressive! You're like Sherlock Holmes with brain damage. : Damon: Ah! Stefan said that Mystic Falls hospital has the entire blood bank raided too. Rebekah: Looks like our vampire gets around. : Damon: No! The guy's dying of a werewolf bite, he wouldn't have time to steal from both hospitals. This is someone else. : Rebekah: Who? : Damon: That's another problem. But on the plus side, if our guy did by chance come here, he's got nothing. Which means he's nearby and he's hungry. : Rebekah: Better not be a wild goose chase. : Damon: I wanna find Katherine as much as you do. : Rebekah: Really? Why? I heard your little chat with Stefan. I know Elena's broken the sire bond. So, why would you wanna find the cure? You'd just cure her back to loving your brother. I think you're best off leaving it for me. : Rebekah: Well, nobody could ever mistake you for subtle. : Damon: You have to take pride on your work. (To the girl he fed on) It's okay, come here, come here. (Compelling her) Now, I want you to walk very slowly to your car... off you go. : Rebekah: You know, I just don't see how this increases our odds any. : Damon: I've been on the other side of a wolf bite. First, you get really sick and you get really hungry. When the sun's gone down, imagining he's gonna be looking for his last supper. I just laid out a three course 115 pound meal for him. : Damon: (Preparing to punch the sick vampire) : Will: Damon? : Damon: Will? : Will: Hey! Buddy. I think there's something wrong with me.(Shows Damon the wolf bite) I need help. : Damon: It's okay, I know what to do. (Rips Will's heart out) : Rebekah: What the bloody hell are you doing? : Damon: He's too far gone. Put him out of his misery. : Damon: Can you please just take a hint and leave me alone. : Rebekah: Why are you hiding? I know you knew that vampire. : Damon: I know a lot of dead people. : Rebekah: You killed him to prevent me from finding Katherine to keep me from getting the cure. : Damon: Do you really want the cure? I mean, really. Look, let me give you a little bit of advice. See these girl, they look happy. Now, in five years they're gonna settle from mediocre starter husband and a mind numbing career. And about that time they're gonna realize something you're never gonna have to learn. : Rebekah: And what would that be? : Damon: Life sucks when you're ordinary. And what makes you exactly not like them? You're a vampire. You take that cure and become human, no, you're no one, nothing. Trust me, losing this cure was the best damn thing ever happened to you. : ''-- Bring It On '' : Rebekah: Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon. I have to say I'm a little hurt,'' Damon. I thought we made I good team, not without its fireworks but what classic pairing isn't? : Elena: Wait, what the hell are you talking about? : Rebekah: Damon's following a lead to the cure, I'm following him. Notice your name never came up. : Elena: You're doing what? : Damon: how does it feel to be wrong, all the time? I brought Elena here to feed. I mean Mystic Falls isn't exactly Vamps Xanadu right now. : Rebekah: Right, so you drove seven hours to New York city? : Damon: Yes, and as I was explaining to Elena, before you so rudely interrupted, that my history in this city has particular resonence to her current situation... when I had my humanity off. : Rebekah: That explains it. : Rebekah: Well, she sounds dreadful. : Damon: She had a mother Teresa complex. : Elena: So, let me guess, after many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on. And that's exactly what you plan to do with me. : Damon: You read the last first of the book first, too? I'm gonna get a drink, many drinks. : Elena: Is this allowed? What would Lexi say? : Damon: Lexi thought the only I would turn my emotions back on is by starting to enjoy life again. : Rebekah: Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts too. : Damon: No. long decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. I didn't have that problem. And neither do you. : ''-- Because The Night : Stefan: Ladies, playing nice. : Katherine: There goes the neighbourhood. : Damon: I see you got Katherine already. You're losing your touch, evil one. : Stefan: Where's Elena? : Rebekah: So, let me get this straight. I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so. : Damon: What about you over there, Smiley? You know where she is? : Katherine: I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. She went up to meet with a friend of mine. You may know him. An Original brother. Impeccable taste. : Rebekah: Elijah. : Damon: Elijah's here? : Stefan: Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you. : Katherine: Oh, when I say friend. I mean "friend". : Damon: Ugh! : Rebekah: Ugh! : Katherine: It probably took him about ten seconds to realize she wasn't me. At which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest. : Stefan: All right. Where are they? Rebekah, you do realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right? : Rebekah: Fine. They were supposed to meet in the Gezebo by the park. : Stefan: I'll go talk to Elijah. : Rebekah: You deal with Elijah. Katherine will take us to the cure. : Katherine: No, she won't. The cure is my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus. : Damon: You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus? : Stefan: No, she's gonna Elijah to broker the deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine. : Damon: Nope. : Katherine: Fine. move. You have to follow me. : Damon: No sudden moves. No tricks either. No Katherine-ing. Wow, a quilt and a fish aquarium. Who the hell are you? : Rebekah: A very old lady with dreadful taste. : Katherine: It's gone. The cure. It was in the safe but it's not there. : Damon: Ah! Not falling for it. Where is it, Auntie Katherine? : Katherine: I swear. It was in the safe. : Rebekah: What, just like Elijah's really your boyfriend and this is really your life? For all we know, this isn't even your house. : Damon: It doesn't look like the Katherine I know. : Katherine: Maybe, you don't know Katherine at all. Did it ever occur to you that you have no idea who I really am? : Damon: Did it ever occur to you that you're not that deep? This whole 'small-town girl' thing. We all know it's an act. : Rebekah: Where is the cure? : Damon: Whoa, whoa, hang on. We need her alive. The cure is not here. You check upstairs, I'll check down. I got this. So, if I was a paranoid, distrustful sociopath, where would I keep my prized possession. : Katherine: This should be fun. : Damon: Because I'd want it to be close, but not on me. Accessible, but not obvious. I wanna keep it safe, but not so safe that I'd be too difficult to grab and run. Well, that is a fancy little treasure chest. In a tank with no fish. I think I'm gonna have to check that out. Aah! Gah! Vervain water. Looks like we have a winner. : Rebekah: Give it to me, or you're dead. : Katherine: You're gonna kill me anyway. So what's more important to you, huh? Killing me or getting the cure? : Damon: Look, Rebekah. Don't even think about it. Let's just talk about this. Like the two rational vampires that we are. Rebekah! : Rebekah: Oh. give it a rest. Me taking this cure is the best thing that'll ever happen to you. : Damon: Don't do anything stupid. : Rebekah: Admit it. You don't want human Elena running back to Stefan whilst you're left out in the cold, again. Go on, Damon. Tell me why you want Elena to have the cure. That's what I thought. : Stefan: No! : Stefan: How do you feel? : Rebekah: I feel.. I feel good. I.. I feel great. I feel alive. : Damon: Slight problem about being alive. I can kill you now. : Rebekah: I'm still a vampire. The cure didn't work. : Stefan: It worked just like she wanted it to. The cure was a fake. It must've been a concentrated shot of vervain or something. : Damon: Katherine. : ''-- American Gothic '' ---- Videos Damon & Rebekah want your bite (Vampire Diaries) ShatteredxDesire´s wish Gallery Damon rebekah 2353.jpg|Damon and Rebekah Damon rebekah 7334.jpg Rebekah damon 45634.jpg Tvd-recap-all-my-children-2.jpg Tvd-recap-dangerous-liaisons-74.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16002.jpg BOT (4).jpg BOT (3).jpg Rebekah &,xmp; Damon 7.gif 3x18-3.jpg 3x18-2.jpg 3x18-1.jpg|Rebekah torturing Damon 425887 284995184904815 119737474763921 625697 101441561 n.jpg Damon rebekah- Break On Through 0478.jpg Damon and rebekah - Break On Through 0331.jpg Damon and rebekah kissing - Break On Through 0354.jpg Damon Rebekah The Murder of One 675.jpg Damon pain The Murder of One 657.jpg tumblr_m24xlu1Udt1r1h93zo1_500.gif Damon rebekah 3x18 multi by kwiku001-d4ulpnb.gif vlcsnap-2012-03-23-11h38m55s14.png tumblr_m3wukrl7Zk1r6az1yo1_500.gif tumblr_m42k0t2R3H1ruq3xdo1_500.gif A lot better than with Elena.jpg Debekah-scenes-damon-and-rebekah-29148213-245-252.gif The-Departed-3x22-damon-and-rebekah-30537587-495-350.jpg|Damon and Rebekah watch in horror as Alaric stakes Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-S3x22-Damon-and-Rebekah-hiding-from-Alaric.jpg|Damon and Rebekah hide from Alaric tumblr_m264ymnCZn1qzfgid.gif vampire-diaries-m.jpg The morning after..jpg TVD414damon rebekah.jpg Rebekah-damon-vaughn-4x14.jpg Rebekah Damon Into the Wild.png 4x16RebekahDamon.png Trivia *As of now Rebekah has been with Stefan in the 1920's and Damon in 2010. *In Season 4, Damon will not forgive Rebekah for killing Elena. *Damon has various of nicknames for Rebekah due to her cruel nature. *Even though they're enemies, Damon has saved Rebekah's life on numerous occasions, hinting that he might care a little for her. *Rebekah is the second character of three to have sex with both Salvatore Brothers, Stefan in the 1920's and 2011 and Damon in 2010, the first Character being Katherine and the third being Elena. See also Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship